Rebel Love and Roses
by 4 alaza- I'Yahnah .Fangirls
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern has to get married .Her past came in the form of a boy but the present comes in the shape of a man.a story of sephra blades ,roses,and two star cross lovers... Read and REVIEW!


_**hi I'm new at this but I think this is going to be pretty good so I figured why not post it.I've been told I'm a good writer and I can summarize the Mortal Instruments like it's nobody's from what I've readI'm on the City of Lost soles but I am getting city of heavenly fire in a couple enough of the dilly dallying to the story...**_

_**(Chapter 1:)**_

_**knives , egos, and weddings**_

" Jace Lightwood and sebastian Valark .You to have been chosen to wed my daughter Clarissa Morgenstern .I must,tell you she is a handful."said Valentine.

"Clarissa you may enter now "Valentine yelled toward the door behind him.

I was immediately met with eyes green the color of grass it reminded me of the grass when I used to sneak out of my window at night when I was little and would walk aroundbarefooted at night until the Sun came up that I had to get back before I got in trouble

."Clarissa"the voice quickly snapped our attention back to Valentine.

"you have too choices out of these handsome young men .Sebastian Valark or Jace Lightwood."

Valentine looked at his daughter as if he already knew what her response was going to be.

"Clarissa you are just like your mother stubborn fine I will pick."

"yeah and you can marry him too and put on that god awful dress"said the little red head quiet

but loud enough for us to hear.

Valentine went on as if he had not heard a word she had said"Mr . light wood you look like someone who could care for Clarissa and match her witness as I like to call it.".

I was in shock I never expected to actually be chosen.

Valentine directed the rest of his little speech towards Sebastian."thank you but we will not be needing your services anymore Mr. Valark ".

and with that said Sebastian was walking out of the door.

"Clarissa. be a doll and and show your husband where he will be sleeping"Valentine said turning back to us

"fine, Follow Me Goldilocks"redhead in front of me

"anytime little red"I am mediately regretted saying that judging by the glare I got back from her and I must say it was not too friendly"

she walked me to a room that was blank the walls were white just like everything else in the room..besides the dresser in furniture that was black.

"okay Lightwood ,well let's get something straight.1 I'm not happy about this little marriage.2 my name is not red and don't call me Clarissa it makes it sound like I'm in trouble you can call me clary. and 3 don't talk to me unless you absolutely have to."

the little redhead in front of me stud in all black dress that went down to her ankles it flared out at the bottom. the dress contrasted very well with her fiery red hair.

"any questions light wood"the fiery redhead had her hands on her hips now.

"no but I have some opinions as well"

"fine since you listen to my list I will listen to yours".she said a very calm but could see the annoyance in her eyes

"ok first my name is not Lightwood its Jace , second you don't have to be so mean .you're the luckiest girl in the world you get to marry this."

I said directing my hands to my body.

"I can think of one girl that would not want to be married to that and you're looking right at her."

"how can you be so mean about me but yet you don't know me"

"and that's where you're wrong I know all about you."

"and how is that why were you stalking me. because if you were you wouldn't be the first girl to want to keep an eye on all this."

she left clutching her stomach. she had the most beautiful laugh in the she finally stopped laughing she was standing at the door she turned around and leaned on the door frame to look at me.

"no me and your sister

Isabelle Lightwood used to be best friends .back in middle school we all went to shadow hunter

midstate."

I almost instantly knew what she was talking about. before my recent years of high school in middle school I got around a quite a lot.

I would go out with a girl and once I got what I wanted I would dump her and break her heart.

"well people can change"

I said straightening myself up.

"sure,people can change there's people and then there is you"I could tell she was annoyed crossed her arms

"why thank you I must be at the top of the list right"well I had to have some type of come back so I figured this would be alright.

"actually you're at the very bottom right under the gum I stepped on a dirty sidewalk."anyways "she continued "father wants you down for dinner in 2 hours. now if you'll excuse me I am yeah before I forget we're having guests over so be ready to act all lovey dovey."

"dearest Clary there's no need to act"I gave her my signature wink that would usually have girls melt into my arms but Clary was not like any other girl I've ever met. she was stubborn and would not talk to me as she already insured me if she didn't have to.

Clarys pov

this was going to be a long dinner I went back to my bedroom I had only one wall that was colored in it was colored a bright sky blue the rest of my furniture was black but I was planning on painting the wall today after dinner .

I got in the shower the hot water always soothes my muscles .after about 30 minutes I got out.I looked at my reflection in the mirror it took me awhile to tame a wild curly red hair.I hated the color me being so pale and my hair being so dark made it look like I was a candle.I had 30 minutes left until I had to go down for never told me what guess we're coming just that guess we're coming.I wore a dress that was tight at the top and then it flared out and came to about a few inches after my knee.I took my silver sephra a blade that was also a hair clip and pinned my hair up but it soon came down along the side of my face .done now I had two minutes to spare to get I got downstairs the guess we're just arriving.I went over an stod next to Jace and I mean Wow was he fine or wore a white button up shirt and black dress up pants to match my outfit. the doorbell rang but I couldn't think of who would be coming.

"welcome old friends"the Valentine put on his signature smile.

and that's when I saw them. The Penwhallows their daughter Alian I had heard had gotten married she didn't like me but their son did who I must say was rather cute his name was Jordan whenever I got stuck having to go over to their house me and Jordan would sneak away and read comics all day.

as soon as I saw him he opened his arms wideand said a nickname that I had not heard in awhile

"Claire -bear".

I ran over to him and hugged him.I could hear his parents and Valentines laughing at our reactions.

I heard a cough that was supposed to be breaking through me and Jordan's embrace. that is when Valentine's shot me a glaire that told me to get away from Jordan.

"Clary who's your friend"Jordan asked sizing Jace up with his eyes.

before I could answer Valentine spoke "children you socialize .me and your parents are going upstairs to my study for a while"as soon as I heard the study door shut.

I thought back to Jordans question and I was about to answer until I heard a voice cut through my thoughts.

"I'm not her friend I'm her husband and I must say I am rather gorgeous husband."the voice was Jace's .

I am mediately wanted to punch my father for not picking Sebastian at least he would have had some type of hospitality.

"Wow Claire -bear you didn't tell me you were getting married "

" yeah well it was sort of you know planned."I responded weather quietly.

"yeah mine is going to be planted to."he continued but directed the rest of his little conversation towards Jace.

"so Jace by any chance did you go to shadow hunter midstate"

"yeah I did.I probably went down in history there for being the cutest guy on campus."

at that point I thought to myself why did my dad have to pick Jacewhy why why!

"more like the school hooker"I didn't realize that says out jordan laughed at me.

"I only recognize him because he was the only one out of the light woods that still looks nothing like the light woods "

"I was adopted"

"so when's the big day"Jordan looked uncomfortable when he asks that.

"I'mnot really sure I haven't been to talk to the warden that much in detail"I responded putting my hands on my hips.

"so what have you been up to with your glamorous life"I lower my hands to my side now feeling the awkward silence.

"nothing much how about you"

I went over and leaned against the wall next to him .the only thing in my view now was Jace leaning against the other door way to the kitchen I tilted my head up so I didn't have to look at his ugly face.

"well I'm reading the book you gave me divergent and I must say that I kind of like it I never really read books as you know i usually stick the comics but the books are awesome. and rest of my life has been pretty good besides the fact that I have to marry that"

I said smirking towards Jace.

Sebastian burst out he finally contain his laughter or attempted to

he said"Clary I love your little rant I'm surprised you haven't talked jace's ear off."

"for one I don't talk that much .and it depends on what is going on in my mind and sometimes I tell you what goes on in their needs to stay in there. "

then I heard Jace's voice breaks through our conversation·

"I remember you guys now you guys were the dork dual the two people that sat in the back of the class"

did he really just call us the dork duel again no one called us that since middle school and even then we made people pay for calling us that.

I new was Sebastian was thinking because his headed madethe same movement as mine a quick snap in Jace's direction.

Jace's point of view

I don't know what those two were thinking but in a flash I was pinned into the wall with a sphra blade.I didn't even realize Clary had pulled the Sephra blade from her hair so quick. then Jordan had me pinned by my arm.

"Claire bear how do you want to do this one"

"aaaaa thanks Jordan I'd love to pick hmmmmmm..."she look like she was in deep thoughts she looked beautiful as I was pretty sure I looked like I was in pain.I could have easily flip Jordan but I chose not to just to see how this would pan out.

"I got it"Clary jumped up and down like a little kid in a candy shop.

Jordan responded " let me guess Beauty cuz he clearly doesn't have brains"

"I have you know I was very smart in school I just chose not to use it and become part of the dork dual like you too"

Clary stood in front of me smiling with the one of those wicked smile you get when you know your about to do something one swift motion she brought my legs from under me I hit the ground hard.

"Jordan No my dear you see I have to present this one father I'm going to go for ego.I am going to do a lot of damage to that while we're married"she said leaning over me and then dumping me in the forehead.

Jordan towers over me just like Clary but she bent down flat and her dress and leaned in and whispered into my ear"don't challenge me cuz I will do a grave danger to your ego".her words just made me want to tempt her even more just to see what she would do her hair had fallen down now completely for wild red curls so beautiful as theyframed her face in the red lipstick on her lips match her hair perfectly.

we hear footsteps coming down the stairs Jordan quickly pulled me up.I fix my shirt a little Jordan and Clary bust out laughing.

Valentine broke through their laughter "you children can take your dinner too the patio we are going out to our study. to talk over dinner."

"Clarissa show your husband out and Jordan can you help me please get the drinks from the table and take them up to our study".

Clary seems highly annoyed but she Obaid and curtsied I linked our arms together and we walked up to the patio I know she he warned me about talking to her but I can't help it.

"so you were part of the dark duel"

she shot me a look that made me think if looks could kill. she mumbled something under her breath it sounded like" asshat".

and then she got that we could smile again .the patio door quick shut and then I was on the ground as always. she laught again huh should have the most beautiful laughwas all I could think not that my bum hurt.

"the statement still stands dork duel"I said grinning from the spot on the floor.

I was rewarded with a sharp kik to my side.

"now get off my floor before Valentine comes in and sees I beat you up again."said extending a hand.

but I had something else in mind I grabbed her hand and pulled it down on top of me.

"now what if he catches us like this"a whisper into your ear. she push me down and pulled away pulling the Sephra blade from her thigh holster and held it to my neck

.

"try that again and you'll be a woman by is a shame cuz I always love the sunset so pretty.

"this position can be very compromising if your dad comes out here and find you about ready to kill your husband"

"you're not my husband"

"alright baby not yet but I soon will be"

"it's Clary and my offer still stands about sunset. so don't tempt me."

she got up off of me and walked around and sat in her spot on the other side of the table.

thanks everyone for reading please review and tell me if I should keep writing...sorry for any spelling errors Etc.

Tell me If I should go on


End file.
